phoenotopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten Forest
Forgotten Forest is a secret location found towards the end of and . It is a vast area that covers half of the Forbidden Lands in the northern part of Castland. The Forest is a very dangerous area due to the strong enemies that inhabit it. Reaching the end of the Forgotten Forest unlocks the Hidden Village where many powerful items can be bought, including the Blood Ring and the Bottle of Glowy Wisps. Description Phoenotopia The Forgotten Forest is located in the northern part of the country and is initially inaccessible as traveling there from the Mul Cavern will lead to a dead end cliff. The main portion of the Forest must be unlocked by delivering 30 Moonstones to Fran, who will use them to repair her Teleporter and allow Gale to travel to the top of the cliff. From here, the rest of the Forest can be accessed and a switch can be activated to open platforms on the side of the cliff. The Forest consists of red maple trees, large archways, and several cave systems, all of which are used to navigate the area. It is primarily inhabited by powerful and hostile Arcs, Harpies, and Plant Dogs. Bauple Nuts are found in many spots here and are invaluable for restoring health while battling the aforementioned enemies . Much like the Dread Lands, sections of the Forgotten Forest are locked behind gates that require keys to unlock. Most keys can be found on the ground, though one can only be obtained after defeating a Plant Dog. At the end of the Forgotten Forest is the Hidden Village, a peaceful area with friendly Arcs and Harpies. After reaching the Village, Fran's Teleporter will take Gale directly there instead of the beginning of the Forest. Phoenotopia Awakening In Phoenotopia Awakening, Forgotten Forest is a mix of elements from the original Phoenotopia and new elements introduced in the remake. Along with its older areas, Forgotten Forest has some new areas, including a boss battle inside some sort of terrarium and a weird place that might be an alternate dimension. History According to the Historian at the Daea library, hundreds of years ago, the human's forefathers (not to be confused with the ancient ancestors) fought with the Arcs and Harpies in a great war. The human tribes banded together and drove them back to the mountain where they came from, sealing off the area with the Great Walls. Traces of ancient civilization can be found throughout the Forgotten Forest. Items preserved from ancient times such as E-Soda and Old Rations can be found here. Buildings identical to the ones in Panselo are also found sporadically throughout the forest, one of which hides a lab containing the Forest Robot. Trivia * According to the Phoenotopia blog, the Forgotten Forest dungeon was made in less than a week by recoloring a preexisting tileset, throwing some rooms together, and adding a few keys and locks. For the remake Phoenotopia Awakening, more time will be spent to create new and interesting puzzles and enemies.http://phoenotopia.com/post/180678196398/2018-december References pl:Forgotten Forest Category:Locations Category:Phoenotopia Category:Locations with Bosses Category:Forbidden Lands Category:Phoenotopia Awakening